Century bomber
"Just give us a target and we're on our way." :Century awaiting target In order to prevent future Soviet attacks, Allied leaders planned to create an air force of heavy bombers that could be on alert in contested airspace at all times. The B2-X Century bomber, developed by the American company Norwell-Hucks, was the realisation of that goal; its high fuel capacity and superior amenities allowing the crew to spend a long time in the air. It has a VTOL design to facilitate rearming and loadout. Being a crewmember on a Century is a valued position, with many Allied airmen vying for the job. The bomber is armed with heavy free-fall bombs that can level a city block. Although the iron bombs are unguided, they pack enough explosives to ensure the target's destruction. Additionally, its bomb bay can be host to paratroopers. While it has been compared to the Kirov, the Allied bomber is faster, if not as destructive. However, the Century lacks any defensive weapons, and requires fighter escorts to compete with enemy air forces. Paratroopers dropped from the Century are also helpless against anti-aircraft fire until they hit land. If the Bomber gets shot down any infantry inside it will die as well. The bomber is heavily armoured and built with survivability in mind; allowing it to encounter strong resistance and return to base in one piece. However, in order to prevent enemy forces from gleaning information from downed Centuries, the bomber is designed to explode upon impact with the ground. This is both effective as a way of safeguarding Allied secrets, and as a last ditch attempt to damage enemies. Rumors abound that the Allies are attempting to create a new type of heavy bomb for the Century, which would do thousands of times the damage of a normal one. Soviet officials have deemed these rumors false. More intel on the Century Bomber can be found here. Notes from the field "Goddarnnit, they are firing at us!" :Century under enemy fire Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Century Bomber: • Carpet bombing -- The Century is intended for use against enemy strongholds, as its bomb load-out makes up for a lack of overall accuracy with a great deal of punch. A given bomber tends to release its payload leading up to its coordinates, to ensure the maximum number of bombs is on target. • Bring an entourage -- While the Century is respectably swift for a heavy bomber, it of course is slower than, say, a Soviet air superiority fighter. The Century is able to shrug off some anti-aircraft fire en route to its destination, but ultimately requires support to continue operating in enemy airspace. • Plenty of parachutes -- Infantry loaded in a Century Bomber are always prepared to deploy via parachute. Parachutists of course are vulnerable to anti-aircraft fire. • A flying bomb -- Though the Century is highly unlikely to explode in midair, this aircraft is fitted with so many sophisticated systems that it is designed to detonate and combust on impact, should it crash. As a result, the Soviets have yet to recover any data from the few Centuries that have gone down. General Usage/Deployment History "Lets give 'em whats coming at 'em!" :Century on attack route Its main usage is to level bases and cities and then paradrop troopers. Should it dare to paradrop at areas full of AA the troopers might die. Also a unique allied power involves 1 to 3 centurys to come in and paradrop Javelins, Peacekeepers and Attack Dogs. All 3 Allied Co Commanders especially Giles tend to have a wide usage of the plane. In the Soviet and Imperial Campaigns, it tried to destroy the enemies of the Allies in several ways including alot of paradrops on the Soviets in New York and Bombing the Imperials but the bombers were shot down. In the Allied Campaign, the Century was available for use, after having learnt that the Imperial military/industrial fortress, the Black Tortoise, was a well defended fortress. It had to paradrop engineers several times to capture the Control Centers powering the Mt. Rushmore Laser Defense Bases. It paradropped two Attack Dogs and Spies in a mission at Havana and left for HQ. Behind the scenes "No more belly aching from them!" :Century releasing its paratroopers It resembles a C-17 Globemaster III, only its engines are on various parts of the plane. Category:Red Alert 2 Aircraft Category:RA2:Allied WWIII Arsenal